


Coconut

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: just them, sittin' by the beach - supershort fic
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Kudos: 12





	Coconut

"Unfair", Sean complained sleepily while Finn ran a finger over his leg.  
"You got off twice already, me,-zero."  
"Hey," laughed Finn, "you snooze, you lose, you get what I'm sayin'?"  
"Fuck you."  
"I'd love to" Finn put his hand on Sean's thigh, but he swatted it away.  
"There are people here, what are you doing?"  
"They all think the same anyway. _How lucky is this guy with the dreadlocks. He has the hottest boyfriend in the world_."  
Sean giggled. "You're an idiot. I love you. Drink up and let's go home. I'll show you what I like to do with _my_ hot boyfriend, when no one is watching."  
Finn smiled, picked up his coconut cocktail and slurped it, full of anticipation, feeling Sean's hand on his thigh.


End file.
